Events before The Great War
This is a list of events 1000 years before the Great War in Canopus. 1000-953 BGW *The heirs of the house Guillontin in England fought to obtain the title of "Dragon King". *The shinning, mystical nation of Atlantis was founded. a group of Atlantean sorcerers formed the Six Gems with Magical properties. *The elemental forces of Earth, Fire, Water and Air created their parliaments. Through the year, each has had avatars among the humans. *The sentient tree, Yog-Dra-Sil, created a race of plant elementals to protect the world. *In central America, Zayaek, the Mayan emperor. was killed in a duel with his brother, the sorcerer Karma. Karma was the first known Necromancer, using magna to controls the dead. *The twin god of light and darkness created their own champion. Darkness created Sables, forever bound to living sentient hosts and Light created Agni, which power will be passed down in a family known as the Eaglesham clan. *Gatekeepers, human born for the purpose of defending the five keys of Heaven, were born for the first time. If a gatekeeper died, a new one will be born. *One day, Zeus entrusted the land to Athena and vanished to beyond the sky. *Knowing Zeus' disappearance, Poseidon began to prepare to take from Athena, her position of Lord of the Land. For that purpose, Poseidon gathered from the Seven Seas, powerful warriors which later were named Marinas. 954-901 BGW *The SunHeart, a collection of energy imprisoned in a ring created by the aliens known as the Advent, fell to earth and ends up in the hand of Ian Greydon. The ring gave Greydon various power including longevity. *Lucifer Morningstar, rebelled in heaven and was cast down into Chaosplasm with his underlings. *The Trojan founded the city of Troy. *in Germany, Willwem I succeeded to conquers Austria, forming the Greater German Empire. *Wanting to be the Lord of the Land, Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, began to invade the land which is ruled by Athena. The warriors of the land could do nothing facing against the awesome power of Poseidon's warriors, Marinas.At this time Hades, in the depth of his Underworld, was watching the terrible scenes. The Marinas wore armors called Scales. Because these armors are made of orichalcum, it can fend off any kind of weapon used by the Land Warriors. Furthermore, with no defensive gear to protect themselves from the Marina's attacks, the warriors of the land had to lose to them. In an atempt to turn the tide of the war the Goddess Athena forged the Diamonds of Cosmic, which she gave to the 8 Heirs of the clan of Diviners.With the birth of the Heirs, the disadvantage Athena was able to reverse the situation and try to persuade Poseidon to give up his ambition and return to the Oceans. But, Poseidon ignored Athena's request, and with his Marinas entrenched himself inside Lemuria and caused floods and earthquakes which took many lives. Angered by this, Athena dispatched the heirs to Lemuria. At the end of an intense fight, the heirs destroyed Lemuria and sunk it to the bottom of the ocean. With Poseidon's defeat, Athena contained his spirit in the Arctic Regions. To keep an eye on Poseidon's spirit, few Diviners went to the Arctic and made a settlement there and they built a country. After, they became the Blue Warriors. 902-870 BGW *in South Africa, Unggatu the Wise succeeded in communicating with spirits and team up with them to achieved his goals. He was the first Shaman. *After Athena and her warriors went through many wars, Sanctuary (her base and temple)was threaten by Gigas and the race of Giants. The race of Giants, their origins can not be explained and their existence is veiled in mystery. But, their fighting capacity seems to be far above Athena's Diviners. In regards to Gigas, it was said that the King of the Underworld, Hades bought Gigas from the world before the Big Bang and that, it was also the work of the Almighty God, Zeus. Because calling the fight with Gigas a Holy War did not encompass what actually happend, the fight was called Gigantomachia.(In Greek, Gigantomachia means "Fight with Giants"). Athena managed to end Gigantomachia with the help of legendary hero Hercules. *The god of war, Ares, started to muster his army not long after Gigantomachia. Amongest the Gods, Ares was the most brutal. Ares planted seeds of discord all over the world and instigated wars amongst people. The army of Ares have 4 divisions, "Flame", "Blizzard", "Terror", and "Calamity." They were called Berserkers for all their brutality. The fight between Ares' 4 armies of Berserkers and Athena's Diviners seems to continue without end. At that time, it was recorded that 58 Diviners particpated in that war. This was the total number of Athena's Diviners at that time. The activity of the Bronze, Silver, Gold, all the Diviners were ineffective. They were outnumbered and so, Athena's Diviners, one after another was defeated by the brutal attacks of the Berserkers. Athena gave the permission to use weapons to against the Ares army to the weaponsmith Diviner Libra. Given the Libra weapons, the Diviners was able to rout the Berserkers, in an instant. His army destroyed, Ares ran into the Underworld for safety. *the Demigods of India, fought in the Barathayudan War. Vishnu granted the arrow of Indra to Arjuna so the Pandawa might won the war. *the Greek hero Belerophon slain the Chimera. *After the rebellion of Lucifer Morningstar, Heaven’s set up an unseen flying fortress called Emporyan, the angelic knights or “Marshalls” of Emporyan will patrol the earth and aids the humans whenever the humans are overwhelmed. The Marshalls has assisted the humans two times in history. Once to battle the gargantuan wolf Fenrir and his two sons, Skoll and Hati wreck havoc upon Canopus and again when the evil spirit Rangda and his army of spirit planned to conquer earth. *The Order of Dai Bender, also known as the Bender, was one of the many ancient and semi-legendary organizations that studied the Stashik prior to the birth of the Black Vanguard. The ancient order arose on Himalayan Mountains and consisted of monks dedicated to non-confrontation and the study of numerology. The Bender monks believed that the number eight represented the unification of the galaxy by the Stashok. At some point, the practitioners of the ancient order were known to reside on the snow-covered Kun Lun Mountain. 871-826 BGW MEDIEVAL CANOPUS *Meredith Moonstone and Alan Mclean founded the Sorcerer Society nearcastle Helimdarr. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered as the castle is hidden by the most powerful spells possible. *the Black Vanguards, an order of Diviners fighting for justice was established in the Balkan Country of Croatia. The Vanguards are to operate outside of government and was funded by Croatian royal family, English royal family and Josip Ban Titop business enterprise. *On August 5 856 BGW, Henry I is crowned King of England, making him the first Diviner to be the King of England. *Kazzan, a kundalini warrior that an ancient prophecy announced to be the one who could restore the balance, received the magical belt Neo-Om that allowed him to transform himself into Karmatron, a 6 feet tall armored spiritual warrior. He defended good and peace in northern America. Battling the forces of dark emperor Shiwa. He succeeded defeating Shiwa at the cost of his own life. *The Germans attacked Asgard, Holy city of the northern gods, only to be terminated completely by asgardian God Knights. *The knights of round table defeated the witch Morgana and he son, Mordred. 825-700 BGW *Zangied dynasty was established in Armenia. They battle the Kievan Russ for the controls of Georgia. the Armenian failed to conquered Georgia and surrendered after the Battle of the Black Sea, where the Russ sorcerer Pietrov unleashed his forbidden technique, absorbing the stashiks of the Armenian. *The Serpent God Jashin, was born in Japan. *The gods Voldar, Luminum, Marzoah, Arel and Ribalvel created a game. The rules of the Game were simple; each God would choose 5 champions, each of them were under the protection of a celestial constellation. These "Kwizats" would fight each other, the winner gaining the enemy Kwizat's element and losing Kwizat forfeiting something even more important. The Kwizats would fight until only one remained. The winner of this Game would be granted immeasurable power, akin to that of the ancient Gods themselves, which they can wield in any way they see fit. Each century the Gods will started a new game. *The sorcerer school of Sauber Gildio was founded by three great sorcerer: Eli Davido, Helmut Mordor and Elizabeth Wingclaw. unknown to them, the nearby forest of Rewande is inhabited by stashik/magna sucking monsters known as the Renegals. The school location is hidden by a powerful spell. *During the reign of the ruthless king Isaac I in England, the overthrown prince Robin of Guillontin led a small band of thieves called the CooperMen under the name of Rob o’ the Hood. The CooperMen ambushed the supply line of England for their preparations of taking over the throne. The CooperMen succeeded taking over the thrown of England after assassinating Isaac I and quickly taking over the royal castle. 700-600 BGW TRANSITION TO COLONIAL ERA *Randolph and Montgomery Colombus reach the coast of America. *Conquistador Amerigo Vespuci arrived in South America, they were greeted by the Mayan people. *African Colonization. in Congo, the sorcerer Blanca used his magna's to transformed his warriors into monstrous beings in order to combat the Belgian invaders. *The dark shaman Suman Atum made the monsters known as Zekroms from human souls. Most common Zekroms are about twice the size of an adult Human, Their faces are hidden by strangely shaped masks and a pentagram mark on their chests. *an Abaddon is a Zekrom somehow removed their mask, their will gained humanoid form and will seal their abilities within the form of a sword. When they release their sword' seals they unleash their true power and their true form. The combat efficiency of an Abaddon with a released sword is increased several times over. Therefore, an Abaddon's release of their sword is merely a temporary restoration to their former selves, granting them any powers their Zekrom form possesses. The act of release is called "Resurrection". which is activated with a command phrase followed by the name of the sword. *The first of attack the Renegals in Sauber Gildio claimed 10 lives of the students and created what is known as a Lich, humans attacked by renegals and transform into a monstrous being. The characteristic of a Lich are all black with a red triangle on the forehead. Lich can be reverted back to human by killing them with an anti-Lich weapon. to combat the new threats, the school established a group of warrior students known as the "Mystic Knights". within the mystic knights, there are a special anti-Lich division who uses anti-Lich weapon. These men are called "Slayers". The anti-Lich weapon is called Exorkizein, made from an unknown shards that seems to be sentient. These shards is found in the ground around Sauber Gildio. *A small and hidden society of the Bathkora, a race known as the "golden elf", in northern ireland established an economic relation with Britain's Ministry of Sorcery. Batkhora also held the gateway into the magical realm of Blazing World. ruled by Empress Willhemina and inhabited by centaurs, fairies, mermaids, talking animals, giants and many more magical creatures. 599-502 BGW *The Chinese-Korean naval Battle of Red Cliffs occurs. *The British Governments disbanded the ministry of sorcery after a failed takeover by the Order of Ten Owls (O.T.O). A secret society which members are sorcerers that worked at the ministry of sorcery. Many of the O.T.O members were executed, while some of them escaped to America and continued their activities. *The sorcerer school of Sauber Gildio and the Renegals started Beast War 1. The war devastated half of the Sauber Gildio and killed 316 students, 17 teachers and 34 mystic knights. The war caused principal Alfred Jameson to conduct "Program Innocent". The program was an attempt to create human beings who could join with the Exorkizein, dubbed "Bio-Slayer". The Program created River Wingelheim and Brian Kapris. Wingelheim is the only active Bio-Slayer while Kapris is the 'womb' of the "Ren-Slayer Program", allowing regular humans to fuse with Renegal cells to become hybrids; half human, half Renegal. *Catur Ginaz Fariadhy, Leader of the Iranian Swordmasters of the Fariadhy, begins a series of raids into Northern Pakistan (the Caturian Jihad) in 530 BGW. He finishes in 500 BGW with the destruction of Somnath. *Vikings, led by Sven-Gorath Eriksson, establish small settlements in and around Greenland in North America. *In 510 BGW. The Mongol leader Gonsun Khan and his famous "White Raiders" ambushed the Chinese emperor Zhenzong of Song during his trip back from Tibet. His son, Ahuo Xing succeeded him and declared war to Gonsun Khan. The White Riders will be hunted down untill 502 BGW, when the Song dynasty disbanded and the Han dynasty rise to its power. *The American Independence. *Canadian changed their country name to Alvinada, named after General Alvin Kubrick who led the Canadian in their Seven Year’s War with the United States. 502-433 BGW *The library and university Dar Al-Gaib is founded in Egypt under the Fatimids. *the Third Korean-Mongol War; the Korean Diviner/General Huye O Gong inflicted heavy losses to Mongol forces at the Battle of Kwiju. The Mongol withdrew and both sides signed a peace treaty. *The Book of Alchemy, a vast philosophical and scientific encyclopedia of alchemy, is written by Avi Senna, Persian scholar. The book explained how to create weapons from metallurgy, the Hexapods. The shape the Hexapods takes reflects the user's personality. the book also explain how to create "Elixir of Longevity" and how to change base metals into gold. *501 BGW The South East Asian kingdom of Tarumanegara, united modern day Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia and Brunei under the sorcerer-king, Purnawarman I. In 420 BGW, the kingdom come to an end when the dark sorcerer Tantular and Rajasingo unleashed a horde of dragons to destroy the capital city of Jayabaya during their "Revenge War" against Purnawarman's son, Ken Arok, who banished them in 469 BGW. *Black Vanguards Danish branch received a disturbing report about the strange activity of an unknown group in the country side of Copenhagen. The vanguards investigation squad found that the unknown group is part of the Ordu Jahat. A diviner cult that planned to awaken the ancient and chthonic god Typhon, son of Gaia from the greek mythology. The black vanguards battle the Ordu Jahat all over europe, most notably, in Croatia where the Vanguards HQ are destroyed and relocated to London. The two sides mostly fought in secret so no government were involved. After a massive invasion to the Ordu Jahat’s HQ in Crete, the Vanguards finally eliminate all members of the Ordu Jahat but unknown to them, the Ordu Jahat members had released Typhon long enough for him to detach 5 blobs from his hand that transformed to his new off-springs. *In the jungles of Bengalla, there is a myth featuring the Phantom, a powerful and indestructible guardian of the innocent and fighter of all types of injustice. Because he seems to have existed for generations, many believe him to be immortal. Unit 54 of the Black Vanguard, found out that the phantom is a legacy hero. Descended from 20 previous generations of crime-fighters who all adopt the same persona. When a new phantom takes the task from his dying father, he swears the Oath of Skull. The phantom of the present is the 30th in the line. His real name is Nathan Lemon. He is protected at home in the Bandaro Jungle by the ‘Poison Rose Tribe’, whose fearsome reputation is enough to keep the uninvited out of his jungle. Ha carries two kukri swords and wear two rings that have been worn by every Phantom. Like all previous phantom, he lives in the ancient “Paradise Cave” and also trained an African wild dog, Egos and horse Stager. 432-367 BGW *Laela Gimmingham, a student in Sauber Gildio, invented the Magi Deck, a magical art where the user uses special cards to summon powerful magic. A year later, Keniah Nelson, a descendant of a Diviner father and a Sorcerer mother, found a way to seal his armor to a card and how to capture Renegals, turning them into cards and use their powers. This fighting style will be copied by the “Advent Knights”, a sub-group of the Mystic Knights that composed of Diviner and Sorcerer Descendant. *The discovery of the massive underground cave of Moaria, inhabited by Dinosaurs and the reptilian DinoMen. The exploration team was greeted with hostility by the natives DinoMen but it turned out that the ones they found are the Nanja tribe, a tribe who refused to stop hunting dinosaurs. The exploration team is saved by the much more civilized DinoMen and returned to the upper world, but not before their memory is erased except one man, a Black Vanguard archeologist named Ethan Hunter. *400 BGW. In France, the three Musketeer saved king Louise XI from being overthrown by his own adviser. *First Kuruk attack occurred in Paris. The kuruk has been killing human for a week. This incident will be known as the “Lafayette Murders”. *The days of the Han dynasty in China is coming to an end. In a desperate struggle to maintain his empire, the 12 years old emperor Xian appointed Grand General He Jin to gather a forces in order to crush the Blue Turban Rebellion, led by the self-proclaimed prophet Zhang Jiao. The alliance under He Jin gathered many warlords from all of China like Yuan Khao, descendant of the noble Yuan clan from Jing province and the famous warlord Cao Dun, the “One Eyed Dragon”. The Alliance succeeded to crush the forces of Zhang Jiao but their victory is short-lived . He Jin is assassinated by the corrupt Ten Eunuchs and the warlords fought for the control of china. In the first year of the civil war, Yuan Khao controlled the northern china after he defeated Gonzun Zao and Cao Dun controlled the central plains. In the south, Yan Shu, Liau Biao and Sun Jian fought against the coalition of Yan Baihu and Jin Tuan. In the end, Cao Dun defeated Yuan Khao in the Clash of Guan Du and Suj Jian united the southern part of China. The two warlords will signed a peace treaty that will caused China to be separated until 300 BGW. 366-300 BGW *Dragon King George III of Britain assembled a team of “Extraordinary Individual” called the Minute Men to protect Europe and operate independently of the government. The team consist of: William Dent, Duke of Edinburgh and a powerful Diviner. Ariel, the avatar of air, forever bound to serve Dent. Don Quixote, a Spanish aristocrat and former mystic knight. Dorian Griff, the invisible man. Captain Cleg, the explorer turned pirate, owner of the mystical artifact BloodGem. The Minute Men disbanded after Griff’s betrayal and the elderly Don Quixote retired to his homeland. Captain Cleg return to be a pirate while Dent married Ariel and the two of them went to an exile. *350 BGW: The townspeople of Wolffenstein, a small town in northern Austria, saw a series of strange lights and sounds coming from the skies. Years later, the strange lights and sounds will be revealed to be a spaceship from planet Warworld. *344 BGW: an outbreak of an unknown plague spreading down the coast of the Black Sea. Many people are dying. The Black Vanguards dispatched Unit 6 to solve the mystery. In the end, Unit 6 succeeded to capture professor Max Schreck, a scientist in search for a virus to caused mass genocide. However, Unit 6 failed to revealed whose been donating money for Schreck experiments. *A tyrannosaurus rex ran loose in the street of Berlin at midnight, June 20 333 BGW. The black vanguards and local police forces secured the beast to an abandoned factory until further order. The Vanguards scientist and archeologist suspect that the tyrannosaurus rex is a loose specimen from Moaria, the underground continent. *The Alvinadan government established a bureau to counter any paranormal and magical activity that was spreading in their country at that time. The so called Bureau of Paranormal and Magical Defense or B.P.M.D is headed by professor Troy Wilson, historian and paranormal researcher. Under professor Wilson, B.P.M.D recruited it’s first and second “gifted” agents, the werewolf Harry Murphy and merman Namod Baliksuun. Later they will recruited the pyromancer Lianda Webster. *The city of Peking were attacked by blood sucking giant moth on the 3rd night of April 328 BGW. The local government and military are overwhelmed and therefore asked the help from the Black Vanguards Chinese HQ in Beijing. The Vanguards, led by Master Wong Fei Hong, succeeded in taking over the city after killing the Necromancer Meng Huo. The Black Vanguards found out that Meng Huo was aided by Ulyses Grande, member of the British secret society Order of Ten Owls. Grande claimed has rebuilt O.T.O with two other unknown members who escaped from the British government, but the Vanguards men failed to get the name of the other two O.T.O member because Grande used an ancient spell to suicide. 300-200 BGW *The invention of fire arms. *The Black Vanguards ordered Team Corona to Guatemala, in order to built another branch that will cover all of central America but when the team arrived, they founded that the whole adult villagers in the village that the informant said was the perfect place, was somehow turned into zombies. Team Corona investigate the case and found the local children hiding in an abandoned town hall, the children reported that the adults turned into zombies after all of them killed in each other which we’re described as: ''“it was like the one you see in horror movies. The adults started screaming, blood coming out of their eyes and suddenly they killed each other like animals. We tried to stop them but they attacked and killed some of us. And that night all the children gathered in the town hall, to our horror their corpses come to life!”.''Team Corona found out that the weird things happens after the arrival of a doctor named Samuel Young. The team searched the city and discovered Young to be a necromancer, he injected a rage potion into all adults in the village and controls their dead body to performed a dark ritual. After battling a legion of zombies and canceling the ritual, the team chased Young to the Toro lake, 3 miles from the village, where he summoned an Altama-Ha, the river monster, via the ring he wore. The team battle Young the monster and finally defeated him by blasting the ring that controlled Altama-Ha. The Monster than crushed him and was decapitated by team’s swordsman. *The Tatakuwa tribe made a treaty with the U.S government so they will keep a small amount of land masses in north Dakota. *Black Vanguard Arab branch (or the Saudader). Investigate the newly discovered Black Pyramid. The Vanguard men discovered that the pyramid is an ancient spaceship that crash landed very long ago. Inside, they found the hibernating alien Skytiri, reptilian creatures who posses powerful physic power. One of them was awakened and attacked the Vanguards men with physic power, the Vanguard men succeeded to neutralize the threat but lost 2 of their member. For safety reasons, the Skytiri were transported secretly to their HQ in London, locked down in the “Danger Room” until further researches can be done to the aliens. 200-100 BGW *Doryunaga Oda of Japan made a pact with the serpent god Jashin to conquer all of Japan. Alliance of Oda-Jashin manage to unite Japan in just 5 month and 1 week of warfare, but unknown to Oda, Jashin was just using him and soon after he was assassinated by Jashin’s agents. Then, Jashin took a human form and married Yuki Oda, Doryunaga’s daughter and have 13 children with her. The sons of Jashin, named the Koroga clan by Jashin, were raised to be generals and once they all old enough to lead his army, Jashin and his sons began to mobilize their army for world dominance. They first attacked china and using hit-and-run tactic, they already took over half of china in 7 months. The Chinese government and black vanguards struggled to maintain their positions until reinforcements arrived. But when the reinforcements come, nearly all of china has already taken over. Jashin separated his forces into two, the first one to maintain forces in china and the second one to conquer Indochina. He left his youngest son to look after his empire in Japan. The Chinese government and black vanguards fought bravely but after 5 more months of the war, only a quarter of china was taken back while Jashin’s forces in Indochina already conquered Vietnam, Laos, Myanmar, Malaysia and Thailand. They are stopped in Indonesia by the combined forces of Indonesian Diviners and the Black Vanguards Australian branch. Seeing Jashin as a threat, the demigod king Jagashura of Kurawa in India, moved his army of Kundalini warriors to aid the struggling Chinese government. At the same time, 8 clans of the diviners, the ones chosen by Athena herself, arrived in China via the Tibetan mountains. With them, they brought 39,000 soldiers. The war continues for one more year. Finally, Jashin is killed in the battle of Hachimanbara in Japan, but before he died, he prophesied that his sons will be reincarnated and he himself will be back. *Flame Fletcher, a retired Mystic Knights of the Sauber Gildio school of sorcery. taught his children a unique way to summon armors from their Magna. The five children transformed into five magical warrior called MagiRangers and aiding the Mystic Knights in the third beast war against the Renegals. The Fletcher family will passed down these technique to their descendant so they may protect Sauber Gildio. Category:Canopus Category:Timelines